The Hardest Thing
by sarahbelle08
Summary: It’s the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do. To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you...Complete


The Hardest Thing  
  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
  
"Mione."  
"Mmm?"  
"What are we going to do? What are we going to tell to everyone?" Harry whispered into the darkness.  
"It can be our secret.we won't tell anyone," Hermione replied, breaking her lips away from his jaw.  
"I know it's the safest way.but I don't want to deny you - ever," Harry gazed into her chocolate eyes.  
"Neither do I, but until Voldemort is gone.we have no other choice." Hermione broke off.  
"I love you Mione," Harry told her.  
"I love you too, Harry," Hermione smiled sadly at him. "We'll just have to meet in secret.like in my dorm," She added suggestively.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Harry asked in mock indignation.  
"Perhaps," Hermione replied coyly.  
"Well.it's working," Harry grinned and pulled her back down onto the bed.  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
"May I have your attention please," Professor Dumbledore requested at breakfast the next morning.  
"On Valentine's Day, which is in four days, we shall be holding a talent show from 7 p.m. to 9 p.m. Categories include: singing, dancing, musical instruments of all kinds, and all other talents you might possess. You must sign up by the 11th in the front entrance where sign-up sheets will be posted. That is all," He concluded and sat down as the hall erupted into chatter.  
"Ooh! I'm going to sing!" Parvati Patil squealed to Lavendar, though everyone else within ten feet heard her.  
"Well, maybe if I had a different talent - besides attracting evil of course - I would do something like that for the hell of it!" Harry laughed.  
"That would be awesome if you sang or danced," Hermione giggled.  
"Yeah mate.that would be something to see," Ron agreed, chuckling.  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled as the trio made their way to Transfiguration.  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
On Valentine's Day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got to the talent show early enough to grab three seats in the front row.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione told the excitedly.  
"Yeah Herm, whatever you say," Ron rolled his eyes at her "girly" behavior.  
"Shhh.it's starting," Harry whispered as the lights dimmed.  
"Our first act will be Gryffindor first year, Joshua Booth, burping the ABCs," McGonagall announced as a young boy walked on the stage.  
Acts passed quickly. It seemed that at least half of the student body was in the show. At five to nine, Parvati walked on stage and began to sing "Oops I Did It Again" by Brittany Spears. Then at nine o'clock, after she was finished, McGonagall appeared on stage again.  
"There was a request by one student to go last to perform a dedicated talent. So here he is, Harry Potter."  
Hermione stared at Harry as he stood at the center of the stage.  
"I'd like to dedicate this to the only girl I will ever love. You know who you are," Harry said into the microphone. Then the music started up and Harry swallowed his pride and his fear and opened his mouth.  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me killing you both of us trying' to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep  
I've made up my mind  
There's no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that  
  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion  
When you start to cry  
I can't let u see  
What you mean to me when my hands are tied  
And my hearts not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you  
  
I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you'll never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending  
  
Chorus  
  
Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to I can't stay  
I've made up my mind  
There's no turning back  
She's been good to be  
And she deserves better than that  
  
Harry finished the song and glanced at Hermione. Tears were openly falling down her cheeks.  
"Not all of those lyrics apply, but the chorus does." Harry said into the microphone. "I love you," he whispered as an afterthought.  
As he began to make his way off stage, a clear strong voice yelled over the applause.  
"I love you, Harry!"  
The chatter immediately disappeared as everyone looked between Harry and a fast approaching Hermione.  
"Hermione, what are you -?" Harry was cut off by Hermione kissing him full on the lips.  
"I love you, and we're just being foolish, trying to hide our feelings from everyone," She told him as they broke apart.  
Harry simply smiled at her, whispered, "I love you," and kissed the woman he loved. 


End file.
